


辞职信

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 为何他想辞职，最后却没有辞职





	辞职信

奥默里克想要辞职的那日下午，教皇厅庭院里火红色的藤蔓自他的窗前垂下，仿佛经过漫长纠缠从泥土里生出穿过高墙与荆棘的旅途，最终到了这扇薄日中光芒剔透无限的玻璃窗，探出的卷须抓不出光滑的平面，只能无力地下落随风摇摆。

黑发的精灵在这窗边静默站立，视野中红色的垂条来回摇晃，脸上暗影婆娑光暗交替，落在他蔚蓝的眼睛里如海上碧空飘来片暗沉的阴云。

而后他轻叹口气，转过身去将那略微斜放的椅子摆正，坐在上面打开抽屉，在里面叠放的纸页中翻找着，最后取出泛着淡黄色的空白信笺，确认上面没有任何印章或标记，将它平铺在桌面上。

他开始写下第一行，黑色的墨迹在纸张上铺展出工整清隽的字迹，回忆的丝线却被抽到最初的那端。

男孩站在寒末料峭的原野上，手心里捧着只云雀僵硬的身体，它的翅膀紧紧地贴着，爪子卷缩起来好像很冷。

它差点就能挺过严寒迎来齐鸣的春天，却在冬天最后的寒潮里被风吹落，掉在男孩的脚边。即使男孩将它捂在手里对着它呼出热气，又将它小心地揣进前襟紧贴自己的体温，云雀那双灰白色紧闭的眼睑始终未动，羽毛残破的翅膀也再没能带它回到蓝天之上。

它的归宿是大树底下的一捧新土，悲伤的男孩替它做了小小的坟墓，希望它的灵魂可以再度展翅在这棵无花果树上唱歌。

那是奥默里克此生初次体味到悲悯与善良的沉重，是眼看着生命凋零却无法挽回的痛楚与泥土下埋葬的心碎与悲伤。

写到第二行时，奥默里克停下来稍稍思考了下措辞，他如今身份微妙，越是站到不胜寒的高处，下来时越要谨慎小心，稍不留神便可能粉身碎骨，变成教皇厅如血纠缠的藤蔓永不或缺的养料。

窗外的影子让他想起圣恩达利姆的图书馆旁边曾经苍翠的常春藤，新萌发的叶子被太阳一照呈现透明的绿色，好像是翠玉打磨的薄片穿成无声的风铃，摇摆在课后自习的年轻学生脸侧，枯燥乏味的背诵和艰难晦涩的公式都因它的颜色变得可爱起来。

后来伊修加德陷入永恒之冬，草木凋敝只余耐寒的品种，春藤早已凋敝成为灰白墙壁上枯黄失去的血管，不再有生命的汁液流动，被认为它碍眼的打扫工连根拔掉，清理得痕迹无存。只有笔记本里夹着的枯叶可以证明昔日的阳光与绿荫，与奥默里克的少年时代一起在圣恩达利姆的校园里鲜活地存在过。

他的嘴边勾起柔和安宁的笑容，虽然正考虑着前程攸关的事情，心情却也不免因为记忆里泛起的美好事情而稍稍变得轻松。他想起自己初次穿上神学院校服的那天，在威严肃穆的哈罗妮雕像前的默想。他在那时祈求战女神指引自己走上正确的道路，好让自己将此生奉献给正教与伊修加德。

写第三行时奥默里克脸上的笑容里多了些可称为悲伤的感情，呼吸中隐隐夹杂着叹息，他意识到自己其实在那刻起就已经隐隐预感到将来命途多凶险，经世济人从来不是只靠一颗好心就能够完成的事情。

他知道神灵不会光因祈祷和渴望就降下福祉，凡人应该先表现出足够的决心方可有资格蒙福，暗想自己必须变强才可实现理想与愿景。

他在神学院的日历上每页都是用夜以继日的刻苦研读填满的，而后它们纷扬而落变成无数几乎趋近于满分的答卷，抬头的名字在学院黑板上总是被书写在最高处。

他将书本上的知识和智慧牢记心间，亦不忘贯彻善意存乎微小的训诫，对同学不论前辈还是后辈都彬彬有礼又热心乐助，老师视他为百年难寻的英才，在同学尤其是后辈的心中他早已是圣人活着的化身。

只有他本人与哈罗妮知道的是，奥默里克自进入神学院的那刻起就是以圣职者的标准要求自己的，信仰和奉献存乎于心，与穿着什么样的制服毫无关系。

段首的元音被书写成优雅有致的花体，像两片并列的花瓣，又好像四叶草半边的祝福。奥默里克是见过这样的四叶草的，那时他还是神学院的学生，才学会不久的治愈魔法也是初次在学院之外使用。

那个有些犹豫却最终稳定施放出来的治愈是送给云雾街上哭泣的女孩的。她看起来只有四岁或者五岁，拉着脏兮兮的布娃娃露出棉絮的小手，坐在刚从上面摔下的石阶上啜泣，膝盖上隐隐洇着血，混着泥土与灰尘结块。

淡绿色的辉光闪过，疼痛瞬间消失，伤处感觉到舒服，女孩的哭声停止，水汪汪的眼睛在膝盖上疑惑地瞧着，又抬起头看向美丽绿光飞来的方向，视线与施法者交汇。而后她绽放出足以融化冰雪的笑容，飞快地跑到奥默里克的面前，好奇地打量着在自己面前慢慢蹲下的少年。

她从布娃娃残破的口袋里掏出有些皱巴巴的四叶草，递给奥默里克作为答谢。

少年起初没有接过它，只是笑着微微摇头，他看得出这大概是女孩仅有的可与幸福沾边的事物，并不忍心夺走这渺小却微茫的希望。女孩气得直跺脚，还嘟起小嘴，眼看着那纤长的睫毛下又要盈满泪水。奥默里克只好答应与她一人一半，共享这份大自然的赠礼。

四叶草是被奥默里克的手指拆开的，在实验室做惯精细活，自茎秆将叶片对分这样的事难不倒他。他将看起来较大较饱满的两瓣叶子交给女孩，剩下的握在自己的指尖，不甚新鲜的汁液留在皮肤上，留下深绿色的印记。

女孩终于破涕为笑，满意地跳着跑开，临别前还不忘用自己稚嫩的嘴唇在奥默里克的脸上留下印记，好似要补足剩下的两瓣。

对立誓终身纯洁的圣职者而言，这是为数不多的吻中最难忘的其一，它在可算得上是最初的救赎生涯中永存不灭，其所弥散开来的温和暖意，让开始写第五行的奥默里克表情平静，尽管他的脑海中正浮现出自己初到前线那日的惨像。

奥默里克动身前对自己将要面对的事情已有觉悟，可那些残缺不全的肢体，不停哀嚎挣扎的呻吟，血腥与腐肉聚合的味道，仍使他的眼中常盈泪水，他所能做的仅是努力不让他们掉下来给受苦者徒增凄凉悲寂。

死者们倒是沉默不语，安静得几乎可称之为有礼。他们有的双目微垂，有的怒目圆睁，冰霜覆盖在他们身上如冰河女神降下的挽歌。他们其中不乏年轻稚嫩的脸庞，有的看上去比奥默里克初到神学院时还要年轻，鲜花还来不及盛放，却就这么凋谢在铁与火之中。

千年的战乱若不止息，这样的场景必将代代上演。

奥默里克停下笔，在墨水笔里将它蘸满，才重新继续自己的书写，这是第六行。

写到这里时他耳边响起寒铁与冷刃撞击的脆响，还有刀剑刺破血肉又迅速抽出的血溅声，而这残酷的拼杀背景中却看不到战火的硝烟，只有庄严肃穆的厅堂和围观人群的喧哗。

这是决斗裁判，既残酷又不合理，借着战女神的名义进行审判却屡施不公，是富人脱罪的便捷通道，是穷人冤屈的埋葬所。为了废除这名为正义的陈规，将奥默里克视为眼中钉的人，他自己都数不清。

贵族们希望借此保有自己比平民更优越的权柄，裁判者们中也不乏人以此谋财发家，更有黑市上靠武力吃饭的职业决斗代理人，还有在各势力中斡旋促成合作共赢的中介者，他们平时各安各处，可只要有人触犯他们共同的利益，摇着金丝扇的人也会与喝着黑麦酒的人交易，毕竟除掉碍事的家伙对谁都好。

奥默里克觉得自己能在这遍地林立的刀剑中委蛇周旋全身前行，必然是哈罗妮的指引与保佑，否则他早该步那些曾投身过相同事业的人后尘，被潜伏在黑夜中的恶狼撕个粉碎吞噬下肚。

如今回想起来，心里也毫无惧怕，只可惜愿望尚未达成，还有许多人至今仍受其害，即使身为教皇厅的高阶圣职者，以个人的力量对抗根深蒂固的制度始终显得力不从心。

想到此处，奥默里克正在第七行上书写的笔尖稍稍顿了顿，才又继续在洁白微黄的纸面上跃动出散发墨水香气的文字。

异端裁判的情况亦是令人揪心。奥默里克是正教坚定的维护者，因此他绝不允任何人玷污哈罗妮女神的声名，将本该是罪人伏诛、义人昭雪的裁判变成私刑滥用、公报私仇的便利武器。

皇都及附近的冲突中真正因异端者引起的数量远不到该限宵戒严的地步，反倒是过度收紧的核查导致人人自危，民众因恐慌和紧张陷入自乱导致的纠纷与矛盾，在统计中贡献了更鲜艳的伤亡数字。

奥默里克曾就此屡次谏言都未能被采纳，直到他得以站在教皇陛下身侧，越过层层尸位素餐的官僚机构直接对掌握最高权柄的人说出自己的建议，神殿骑士团才停止对街道和住户进行毫无理由的频繁搜查。

他们说那是无差别的防患于未然，可奥默里克知道他们从来不敢在半夜敲响名望贵族的门扉，夜不敢寐的事情永远只发生在基础层。

必须得有人不分贵贱地替民众发出他们真实的声音，还要确保这些话语得以上达天听，而不是如落进大海里的水滴那样被淹没得毫无波澜。

奥默里克在右下角签上自己的名字，八个字母的组合被他写得典雅俊逸，是为了防止被轻易模仿专门设计过的字体，常年行走在幽谷中，自然要养成些谨慎的习惯才能保证自己避开蝮蛇的毒牙。

写好的信笺平放在桌面上等待笔迹干燥，墨香氤氲而上，里面添加着香草的味道，是教皇厅特制的公文墨水，文书处的炼金术师可以鉴定它的真伪，文件仿造因此变得十分困难。

奥默里克已经在这气味中浸淫多年，写过无数的信函，签过无数的名，没有哪个比得上眼前这封字句维艰，下笔沉重，让他的胸腔窒闷得仿佛那不是辞职信，而是封最后的遗书。

阳光将他的影子自后投在上面，泛黄的纸页上半是他侧脸的轮廓，修剪整齐的头发和总是洁净的脸孔，风吹过窗帘，掀起一片黑色的影子将他与信笺吞没其中，蘸水笔架忽然倒塌，笔尾的羽毛差点扫在未干的墨迹上。

奥默里克起身关窗，外面的庭院里夕阳正落满金光，红色的藤蔓在橙色的光中如火如荼地伸展，万分鲜艳美丽，好似那火橙暗红的颜色正是由这天火流泻所染成的人间盛景，在逐渐昏暗下去的光线中依然明亮耀眼，叶片中透着红玉般的光彩。

而窗前的那串赤红不知为何消失不见，只剩明亮剔透的几片玻璃浅浅地映着他的脸，像这世界来了又去的诸多事物般忽然而至又不知去了哪。

先前向教皇陛下建议过修订书籍类目异端审查的标准，不知这项工作最后将会交由谁来完成，神学院中倒是有几位合适的人选，本打算等提案通过就将他们的名字提交为备选推荐。

此外库尔扎斯与外界的民间往来，是否有必要限制到植物与动物种类都要区分正统的地步。自然界的生物除人之外本没有国籍，以人为划分的国境线来阻碍它们的自然流动并不合理，也毫无益处，应考虑再议。

还有神殿骑士团的退伍伤员安置福利，对龙战争阵亡家属的抚恤金发放，修道士孤儿院的生活条件改善，年轻圣职者派往前线的先置培训，以及对异端者无涉其罪的家人们的合理处置……

这众多的考虑本不该是由某个圣职者来承担的，可教皇厅内的高位让奥默里克多少得以在这些事情中施展自己的主张与构想，能站在教皇身边的机会更是弥足珍贵。

与其说是职位决定思考，倒不如说是奥默里克的责任感驱使着他在权力角逐中争夺高位，对这位志本不在权的圣职者而言，这和当初在神学院不遗余力升至首席没有本质的区别。

墨水已经干透，奥默里克的指尖在上面摩挲也没有留下任何痕迹，只有闻起来的清香可辨认它是刚刚书写完毕的。

几不可闻的叹气后是惯常从容的微笑，纤长的手指将信叠成公文的四折，装进事先准备好的信封。火漆已经安放在手边，只需要烛火的烘烤就可加盖纹章，完成信的最后工序。

可奥默里克没有伸手去取烛台，他只拿起那根火漆，将它放回精致的盒子里，连同那封写完却没封口的信，收进桌面下不见光的角落里。

那封信此后再也没有被奥默里克拿出来过，它最后收藏处是伊修加德档案馆里某个密封良好的文件夹，作为那时已经结束的龙诗战争尾声时期的诸多事件的相关文献，证明着苍穹骑士团里某位白魔法师曾有过辞退职务的想法。

2018-11-28


End file.
